Partners with Benefits! Just Another Occasion?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Black Star and Tsubaki had been 'partners with benefits' for a while now...what happens when they're practically public? Where do they go? Lime-ish  69! ...ONESHOT. TsuStar


Black Star and Tsubaki had been friends with benefits for quite a while. Or more rather, partners with benefits. This had been going on since around the time that Tsubaki had defeated her brother and gained Enchanted Sword mode to the advantage of their partnership. They felt closer to each other; both of them knowing a little more about each other's seemingly dark pasts. The evening of that eventful day, in the heat of the moment, they explored each other. Of course, Black Star didn't know what he was doing at first (though he acted as though he did), but he learned. Ever since then, every scandalous occurrence between the two had managed to elude their friends, though in previous instances they've come close to being caught, being careless at times. Tsubaki may have been aware of when and where they shouldn't have gotten physical, but Black Star stopped caring once he was horny enough. She actually didn't mind though; she enjoyed it very much so.

Tonight was different from other nights. They had finally made Tsubaki into one of Lord Death's weapons; they were currently celebrating at Soul and Maka's apartment.

It was the usual sort of party that they always threw; everyone sitting around, tons of food, and several random congratulatory compliments given to the deserving party. Maka even made a speech about how no one honestly thought that they would ever get that far, especially considering how they had started out. Black Star simply shouted something along the lines of 'Of course we did it!' and other generic pretentious exclamations. Tsubaki giggled. Everyone else wandered silently about how she could put up with him, even though they knew well that it was her tolerant personality. Only Tsubaki herself knew it was more than that.

"Hey, you guys! Let's watch a movie!" Maka suggested after silence fell over the room.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Tsubaki agreed. Everyone else went along with their decision.

"What should we watch?" Kid asked casually.

"Huh…" Maka pondered for a moment. "Zombieland?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Patty squealed. "Zombies!" She said clapping.

"Way cool." Soul said, getting up to pop the DVD into the player above the television. Maka moved to turn off the lights and everyone situated themselves; weapons coincidentally next to their meisters; Black Star by Tsubaki on the couch next to Soul and Maka. Kid, Liz, and Patty were all sitting next to each other on the floor.

Everyone became quiet as the play button was pressed and the movie started.

As the movie progressed, everyone was enjoying it and having a good laugh, except Liz, of course, who quickly became afraid of the on-screen zombies.

"Pattyyyy," she whined, "if there was ever a zombie-kishin I don't know what I would do!" She said in a panicked manner, clinging onto her sister.

"Don't be silly sis, Sid is a zombie and you're not scared of him!" Patty spoke quickly, trying to reassure the older teen.

"I guess you're right…" She half-whined in response. It didn't seem to help much; the next zombie on screen made Liz jump ten feet into the air.

Liz wasn't much to blame, though, the scene was pretty startling. So much so, that Tsubaki grabbed onto Black Star's thigh on impulse.

"Tsubaki," he whispered, "are you…_scared_?"

"What? No, of course not! Just startled, is all…" She responded with a nervous laugh.

Her hand still had a death grip on his leg.

He paused for a moment before speaking. "Then would you mind letting go of my leg before I lose circulation?"

"Oh! Sorry…" She said, quickly bringing her hands to her lap. Black Star smirked then, much to the weapon's surprise, put his arm around her shoulder.

"Would you two mind being qu-" Kid began speaking before he saw how the two were sitting on the couch together. He instantly shut up and turned back around. Black Star became wide-eyed, imagining what Kid could be thinking; Tsubaki giggled and snuggled closer to him. This made him calm down a bit. Honestly, he wasn't sure about the gesture because he didn't necessarily want a romantic relationship…but being this close to her felt so right that he decided that he no longer minded. He was so used to sexual contact; romance was foreign.

The movie got to a more 'physical' part between the main character and some other chick. They were drunk or something; he wasn't really paying attention. He noticed that Tsubaki was really enticed with the movie. He took the opportunity to inch his fingers down to graze the curve of her breast from her cleavage. She gasped out of surprise, but didn't stop him. He stroked her soft skin slowly and almost nonchalantly. He was thankful that the room was practically black as pitch, or he could risk getting caught.

Black Star wasn't paying much attention to anything (besides Tsubaki's breasts) when he noticed that she was leaning in to kiss him. He let her, and they soon realized how hard it was to kiss quietly. The movie got to an action scene, and he thought it to be the perfect opportunity to invade her mouth when the television was at such a high volume. He proceeded to do so forcefully. Tsubaki relinquished dominance on impulse and let Black Star have his way with her tongue, which she only moved lightly at first. Passion grew between them; they began to lose sight of the care they had before for getting caught. They individually began getting more and more turned on. Almost about as turned on as the light switch was at that second.

As soon as the light fell over the room, the two pulled back from each other, but it was already too late. Let the teasing commence.

"Black Star? Tsubaki? You guys are dating?" Maka questioned.

"Ooh, cute!" Patty squealed.

"No way! Tsubaki and I are just partners." He insisted, scooting away from the weapon with a stubborn pout.

"Yeah, we're just friends." Tsubaki said with a friendly smile.

"Then why were you two making out just now?" Kid asked, not even raising his head, or for that matter, looking in their direction.

Silence.

"Well, we'd best be leaving now! Bye!" Black Star said hurriedly, practically dragging Tsubaki out of the room with him. Once they leaved, everyone in the room was practically shaking their heads at how blind they are to each other. Either that, or they were trying at an extremely bad attempt to be secretive.

Once the two reached the streets, Tsubaki asked, "Why'd we have to leave?"

"They were on to us! I'm a star and I need a big rep, but not one like that!" He shouted. She sighed. She knew they were more than 'on to them'; they knew. She had trouble following his logic, she thought it was obvious.

He let go of her and she began walking by his side.

"…and now I have this…problem…" He said, muttering and looking downwards.

"What problem? You know whatever it is, you can tell me, Black Star." She said smiling.

"No, I mean, _problem._" He said, looking into her eyes and giving her a look that no one could mistake.

"Oh, well…um…okay." She said quietly, just then understanding what she meant. "Do you want to…just…go back to the apartment?"

"That's what we were going to do anyway." He said pompously, pointing his nose towards the sky, trying to scrape up whatever dignity he had left.

"No, I mean…to fix your problem…" She said.

"Oh! Um, alright…thanks…" He muttered. She giggled.

They returned to the apartment a few minutes later. The walk wasn't very long. They made their way to Black Star's room, where Tsubaki plopped down onto his bed. Not even seconds later, Black Star tackled her, sending her flat on her back and attacking her lips, instantly shoving his tongue into her mouth. He began grinding his hardness against her clothed heat feverishly, creating the intense friction for which they had craved all afternoon. She moaned deeply into his mouth. Eventually, he had to pull back for air, but he continued to move his hips against hers.

"Black Star…" She uttered breathlessly.

"Tsubaki." He spoke. "I kind of want to try something…"

She looked into his eyes. "What?" She asked quietly.

"Just take off your clothes." He instructed.

"Oh, um, alright…" She said skeptically as she slowly began stripping. "Everything?" She asked when she was down to only her bra and panties.

"Everything." He stated as he began to strip himself. She popped off her bra, freeing her breasts with a jiggle. Soon enough, they were both naked.

He hovered above her again, and then brought his mouth to her neck, sucking and licking at the heated flesh. She arched her back slightly at the sensation. He breathed hotly against her for a moment before attacking her breasts suddenly with his tongue.

"Ah! Black Star!" She moaned in response.

He swirled his tongue around the nipple of the right breast and worked his way towards the center. Once he reached the middle of the pink bud, he nibbled at it, causing her pleasure to increase as well as sensitivity. He massaged the unattended mound of soft flesh with his rough palm. He trailed his tongue downward and across the ivory skin of her stomach. She could tell where this was going, and she made an effort to stop him.

"Um, you don't need to do that…" She said, gaining his attention and sitting up.

"I'm a big man! Big men always satisfy their partners!" He said smiling.

"You've already done enough…" She insisted. "Let me do something for you."

Before he had responded, she moved her soft hand to his erect length and began pumping him slowly. He eased into her touch, although this was not what he had planned. She picked up the pace gradually. Black Star began thrusting into her hand, urging her to pump faster. She stopped the motion altogether, and then brought her mouth to the tip of his cock, which was dripping with precum. She licked it off, and then began sucking gently. Soon enough, the heat of her mouth had enveloped his throbbing length. He threw his head back as he relished the feeling of her heated saliva coating his member; the feeling of the back of her throat against his tip. It felt like she was actually trying to swallow him.

"Ungh…Tsu-Tsubaki…wait…" He muttered. She didn't stop but slowed her actions considerably and looked up at him, her mouth still on his dick. Her eyes read, 'What?'

"Flip your body like this." He motioned her to lay in such a way that her womanhood was right in front of his face; a position that would soon become that of the sixty-nine.

"Alright…continue…" He spoke. Once she had returned to the pace and intensity at which she had been working before, he brought his tongue, without warning, directly to her throbbing clit. He folds were silky with an unmistakable wetness that he had decided of which he enjoyed the indescribable taste. At the sudden contact, she moaned onto his cock, and he worried that his pleasure would build sooner than hers, especially due to such sensations as those. Because of such reasons, he slid he tongue back and forth along her dampened skin, and then finally settled his tongue on her clit. He traced circles around it, similarly to how he did on her breasts, and then applied pressure from the muscle on the concentrated bundle of nerves. Tsubaki found it increasingly difficult to focus on Black Star's manhood, upon which she was consistently moaning, which resulted in her picking up the pace dramatically. She used her tongue on him as well, pressing it against his shaft with every bobbing motion up and down. He practically responded by expanding the radius of his heating tongue around her wet pearl. She moaned onto his cock with an increased intensity compared to the other moans, making Black Star well aware that he was coming close.

"Tsu-Tsubaki! I'm gonna c-" He attempted to warn through a desperate moan as he released his load into her awaiting mouth. Tsubaki came soon after, getting her juices on Black Star's mouth. They both licked each other clean.

After a few moments of just lying there, Black Star spoke, "Best yet? Was I big enough of a star?"

Tsubaki giggled as she had almost drifted off to sleep. "Yep." She said smiling.


End file.
